


Powerful

by commanderofcandles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, canonverse (not THAT part)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderofcandles/pseuds/commanderofcandles
Summary: Little clexa one-shot written while listening to the song Powerful by Major Lazer. Set in canonverse but different ending... (obviously)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> I should definitely be studying, but instead I am here, providing you with more Clexa content!  
> As I say in the summary (I suck at those so much wow) it's a little clexa one-shot written while I was listening to the song Powerful by Major Lazer.  
> it's a bit different from what I am used to writing. it was suggested to me by bechloe97 on fanfiction.net, so thank you.  
> hope you enjoy!

You literally fell from the sky. My people thought the gods themselves had come to end the world. Instead, delinquents had to fight trained warriors in order to survive in our harsh world. I had never seen your people from my own eyes, only heard of your massacres through my generals. Indra was the most adamant that your people needed to be wiped out. Then, one night, she told me the story of Octavia kom Skaikru, the girl that fell from the sky to fall in love with the boy from the Earth. The girl that had shown true strength, though Indra kept saying that those people were weak.

Something changed within me that night. I thought back to Costia, to our love that barely had the time to flourish before she was taken away from me. I thought back to Anya, my mentor, that I had sent after your people, even though I feared that she might not make it back to Ton DC this time. It was the life of a true warrior, and you could never get the luxury to protect the people close to you. It would be selfish, thinking only to a few people when you had to protect thousands and thousands. So I had sent her anyway. But I felt that curiosity growing inside of me.

Then I heard that you wanted to meet me. ‘The leader of the Skaikru wants to meet with you, _Heda_ ’ I was told. I agreed, after all, I had given Kane and Jaha the chance to leave, maybe you were going to announce me the same thing, that you would leave. Only when I first laid eyes on you, I knew I’d never wanted you to leave. You were truly _fascinating._ That fierceness in your eyes, that _hunger_. Even my own people didn’t dare to look at me like that. Yet, you didn’t seem scared at all. You didn’t shake, you stood still, right in front of me, didn’t look away, even when I was so close to you I could actually feel your uneven breathing on my face. You never flinched. You showed true strength.

Then, you cornered me on that table, your body almost on top of mine, and you saw right through me. That’s when I knew, I had fallen in love with you. I hissed at you, telling you to get out, though all I wanted to do was kiss you senseless. And I did kiss you later. And goodness I thought I was dying a little inside and yet _living_ at the same time. I closed my eyes, my lips touching yours softly, and I thought that you made me see the stars you once told me about. I could see the stars shining so bright, and you were there in the middle, the brightest stars of all.

 

  _//_

“I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru.”

I couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of your mouth in that moment. Oh Lexa, if only you had known what I really wanted to do at that moment.

But I couldn’t. Because you had _drained_ me, somehow. Yet, I knew I hadn’t felt that good ever since your betrayal. Funny, how the person that could break you was also the person putting you back together again.

I was _electrified._ Still, I didn’t move an inch, I only stared at you wide eyed. I could _feel_ the love between you and me, and I knew you could feel it too. So I simply offered my hand, silently telling you ‘thank you’ but I still couldn’t forgive you completely. But in that moment, I knew I could _trust_ you. And I did, I trusted you again with my heart, little by little. But you still had to earn my forgiveness, though I didn’t know how you would be able to do that since I still wouldn’t find a way to forgive myself for what I had done at Mount Weather.

 _Someday Lexa_ , I thought, _you and I will owe nothing more to our people._

But I stayed silent, hypnotized by your green eyes. I could see the Earth in them, the Earth that I had dreamed of so many times.

 

 

_//  
_

Oh and finally we gave in. You were about to leave, Clarke, and as much as I didn’t want you to leave, I understood. _That’s why I love you_ , I wanted to say, but I couldn’t. I knew you knew, but I still didn’t want to make it real. It didn’t need to be said, it was evident, but still, saying it out loud would change everything. You needed to leave, and I needed to let you go.

So I simply offered my arm, and you did the rest. You kissed me like I was the most precious thing in the world, and I looked at you like you were my whole universe. Because you were, you _are_.

I could feel it between us, the _electricity_ , that _power_ that had me on my knees. You owned my soul, Clarke. I gave you my whole heart and soul, and I knew I could trust you with it. You had proved it to me multiple times.

I remember wishing that moment would never end. The feeling of your skin underneath mine, of your gentle strokes while we kissed.

I could feel it, it was so powerful. You and I for a few moments, Lexa and Clarke. Not _Heda_ and _Wanheda_. Simply two women that had fallen in love and that were letting that love _consume_ them literally.

I wish we could have stayed like this forever. Just you, Clarke, and me, Lexa, in each other’s arms. Never having to worry about anything. Never having to fear that our first time would be the last.

And then I remembered your promise. _Maybe someday._ And I smiled. Because I knew then that we would meet again.

 

 

_//  
_

 

 

I left that day. I left you on your own at Polis, alone against your own people, against your own advisor. Everything in me _begged me, screamed_ at me even to come back. To hold you in my arms again, and tell you that everything would be okay.

From the very first time, I had felt _drawn_ to you. The Earth and the Sky had met, and in the distance, you couldn’t tell them apart. Even apart from each other, I could _feel_ your presence, your scent, your arms wrapping around me at night.

I thought back to your smile that could start wars. I was always wondering where you were, what you were doing. Were you thinking about me? I didn’t doubt that somehow.

We were like one soul, and even I couldn’t tell where you started and where I ended.

It wasn’t enough. It never was. Almost five months without seeing you. I had gotten through worse things, and yet, it felt like the bombs were devastating the Earth all over again.

 

//

Enough was enough, I decided. Why was it so hard being apart from you? I felt like I was missing a part of myself, somehow.

There was a fire burning inside of me, and all it took for me to unleash it was seeing you again.

Damn, the _electricity_ back at it again. As if we hadn’t seen each other in decades. I smiled, seeing the surprise in your eyes being replaced by the same hunger I felt within me.

I will be forever grateful, Clarke. You gave me a forever within the numbered days.

Even though I had to leave you, I knew. We will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, now I'm off to (stu)dying  
> lemme know if you liked this through comments and kudos!  
> also, you can come and find me @commanderofcandles on tumblr  
> Have a great day/night people!
> 
> if you enjoyed, pls check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/sophie31)


End file.
